


[Podfic] Backslash

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Do Not Archive, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/F, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Backslash" by Nelja-in-EnglishAuthor's original summary:Of course Mary's dreams come. They can't have the decency to be buried under a pile of other nightmares. Not that Gertrude takes many statements live these days, and these ones are always stronger, invasive bits of frozen horror.As always, Gertrude watches.
Relationships: Mary Keay/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Backslash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Backslash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352300) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:36
  * **File Size:** 8 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LC23BcQsKTLKwcluSBWj0AvC8H9-1rnp)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LC23BcQsKTLKwcluSBWj0AvC8H9-1rnp)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Backslash_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352300)
  * **Author:** [Nelja_in_English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja_in_English%20\(Nelja\)/pseuds/Nelja_in_English%20\(Nelja\))
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
